Letting Go
by Ducky2196
Summary: Peter returns to the Alternate Universe because Olivia tells him to. What happens to them both after he leaves? P/O Heartbreak and love.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been pissing me off for a while and I needed a break from High School (don't worry, there are still updates to come! Hope you don't mind a really long story because I just looked at the plan and I'm not even half way through). Anyway Enjoy!**

**Letting Go**

**Chapter 1 **

Peter held her close as her body moved with his. Beginning as slow and loving and moving to fast and hard, just like she wanted, just like she asked. He would do anything that she asked and right now, he wasn't complaining. Her fingers bit into his back as her long blonde hair sprawled out over the pillow below her, the bangs brushed to one side and stuck to her forehead.

He needed her, like he needed air. He missed her more than he could have thought and now she was back by his side. "Oh Peter!" the words he dreamed about for so long were coming from her mouth again and she was finally his. She was never walking away from him again and he was never going to let her go.

He moved inside of her, deep, hard, pleasurely painful. She whimpered, cried and held on to him. His groans mixed with her moans as the world around her began to crumble. He could feel her orgasm coming, the tightening around him, the fingers digging deeper into his skin, the sharp pants and deep breaths. She was coming and he was going to follow. "PETER!" his name bounced off the walls of his bedroom. They had moved on from hers and into his. It felt better, more like a family. With Walter in the house (not that Walter was there now). Waking up together and having breakfast and going to work, it's what he wanted and what she wanted and it was all theirs.

Peter tipped over the edge as she came down, thrusting, once, twice before spilling into her. He didn't slow as he finished, riding out both their orgasms longer. Holding her close as he slowed, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. "I love you sweetheart" he stayed inside of her as she clung to him, she never seemed like she wanted to let him go.

Olivia Dunham, _his_ Olivia Dunham, haunted and darker in the eyes, was his. And had been for the last 3 months. They had been at odds for more than 3 months before she thought he was dead and when he had come back one night, she couldn't, no wouldn't let him go again.

"I love you Peter." she whispered, it was still something she had trouble with, growing up in a broken home but when she did say it, Peter was over the moon. He pulled out of her slowly, prolonging the feeling of actually being inside of her, pulled her onto his chest as he rolled to the side. "sleep sweetheart." Peter kissing her forehead but she was already asleep.

~**~

The last month had been hectic, Olivia and Peter were arguing about cases, suspects and how to deal with the impending doom that awaited them.

"You never listen to what I have to say! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Peters voice rose and echoed through out the lab. Walter and Astrid looked up to find Olivia walking out of her office, red faced, while peter followed, seemingly fuming." Olivia damnit! Stop!" Peter grabbed onto Olivia's arm, causing her to turn around, "Would u just listen to yourself for a moment? Please?" his voice softened, "You are talking about overdosing on Cortexiphan and get into a tank that will kill you before going back over there, where you don't have anyway of contacting us or getting home. I don't want you to do this. Please. I can't lose you again sweetheart." she looked up at him and waited before answering, "Peter we have no idea what is going on over there, this could be the only way of finding out...and don't call me sweetheart!" Olivia turned on her heels and Left him in the lab, slamming the doors on the way through.

Peter just shook his head and walked back to her office and slammed the door. It wasn't an unusual fight, and it wasn't the only one they have had, but every time Olivia would be back at home with Peter curled up by his side, telling him how she feels. She would always come home to him and he would always go home to her if it was something he had said.

"Agent Dunham" Broyles had showed up at the lab the next day. Peter and Olivia were sitting together, closer than most partners would be, but he didn't care. They looked up to find him watching them, "Sir?" he nodded towards the office and they made their way in. "Agents, there has been a development, at around 11.30 there is set to be another door open and we are expecting other to come from it, I want you all there." The last week and a half, doors to the other side have been opening up and every time 3 or most shape shifters had come through and each time, Peter, Olivia and a small force of agents had blown then straight back to where they came from, using any form of weapon they could find. Peter and Olivia nodded, left and suited up for the long night ahead.

Each night, like the one coming, sent Olivia and Peter home needing comfort and each other. Their love was passionate and fierce left them more in live than before.

Standing in their bedroom, she had officially moved in 2 months ago, Olivia stripped of her work clothes and pulled on the ripped jeans she had chosen for these days. They were comfortable and easy to move in. Standing in the middle of the room, Peter came back in and dropped the black duffle bag on the floor.

He watched her standing in the middle of the room, half dressed, jeans and a bra and he smiled. They both knew they weren't going to be with anyone else and Peter figured it'd be for the best, he was able to get this nagging question off his chest. He grabbed onto her arms and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, one that was reenacted every time they had to go out like this, but once it was over, he didn't pull away. "Marry me." The words were quiet and sweet. Olivia pulled away. "What?"

His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a solitary diamond ring, "Well?" He smiled at her while he waited, he knew she was debating on whether to say yes. He reached for her hand and slid the ring on gently. "Olivia, I have known for longer than I would have liked that I love you. There is no way I would want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. Marry me." She waited a moment before smiling. "Peter I know we have only been together for 3 months but we have been through more together than anyone else ever will. I could never see myself with anyone else." She smiled again and pulled him down into another passionate kiss.

"Come one. We have to go."

The arrived at the site just before 11.15. Walter and Astrid had met them their, as well as the team that would be firing at whoever or whatever came through the door way. "Peter are you sure this is a good idea, something seems of about this…" Olivia was stand next to Peter, the look in her eyes telling him more than what she was going to tell him. He turned to have his back to the possible doorway and pulled Olivia closer to him.

"Livia, I promise whatever it is, we will deal with it together." He held her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. Just as he was, the door opened, the wind picked up, leaved swept around the pair but neither paid attention, for once completely wrapped up with each other. Within moments there would be the sound of gun shot and then they would be able to go home and celebrate their engagement.

Moments passed and nothing happened, it wasn't until a voice echoed in the silent forest that Peter and Olivia turned around. "Hello Peter." Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he turned around and was faced with _her._ Altlivia had returned and she wasn't alone. "You remember Charlie, and this is Lincoln." She motioned to the men standing behind her, both holding their guns pointed at Olivia and Peter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Peter unconsciously stepped in front of Olivia. "Oh looks like he chose you." The cruel smirk on Altlivia's lips shone in the spotlights. "There was no choice!" Peter growled back. Altlivia's smirk grew. "Peter you need to come back with us." Her voice softened, hoping he would remember what they were like before. "Why would I go anywhere with you?" Olivia had stepped out from behind him, just watching the way her alternate was with Peter. "Because baby, if you come with us, we can spare your universe and mine." Peter let out a chuckled, "And what makes you think I will believe that?"

Olivia spoke up, Peter turned to face her, "Because none of them would have been allowed or even wanted to come over if it wasn't true. Isn't that right?" Olivia now watched her alternate with a different interest. "Peter go." Her voice was quiet. Peter spun on his heels, in complete and utter shock that she would have suggested such a thing. "I'm serious Peter, go."

"Livia, you can't be serious. Baby come on, this isn't the way." He was directly in front of her now, both his hands resting on her cheeks, making her face centered with his. "Baby no. We'll work something out together, that was the point of this, together remember?" he dropped one hand to her left and brought up the sparkling diamond ring. From behind them, Walter and Astrid gasped, neither knew of the engagement. "Peter, listen to me. I love you more than anything but this could be the only way to stop this from happening. I don't want you to go but this could be it." Tears were now streaking down her cheeks. Peter dropped his hands and took a step away from her, confusion and anger rolling off him in waves.

"You think I'm letting you go now? After I only just got you back?" he dropped his gaze and looked up once more, he saw the pain in her expression and the tears, "Baby, I don't want to go." He reached for her once more, this time taking both her hands in his. He knew she was right, he just wished she wasn't. He glanced to the side and saw that Walter was in tears and Astrid wasn't much better. HE let go of Olivia and walked to Walter, "Is there another way?" Walter said nothing, just kept crying, "Walter! Please tell me there is another way."

Walter took in two or three large breathes before answering, "Not that I have found yet Peter. It's getting worse." He embraced his father in a bone crushing hug, Walter's sobs raking his body, Peter's own tears falling. "I love you son." His voice broken and in heartache. "I love you too dad." Peter reluctantly pulled away from Walter, intent on moving to Astrid, who didn't want to be hugged, she pushed him away as hard as she could but he was able to get his arms around her and pull her into a hug.

No words were spoken as he pulled away and turned back to Olivia. Her arms locked themselves around his neck and his held her tightly. His tears had multiplied as he saw the heartbroken look in his lovers and fiancés eyes. Her sobbed echoing into the darkness. He tried to pull away, her hands clenching to his collar. "Livia, I love you forever. Please baby, we both know this is the only way." He was able to get her hands away from his collar but instead of leaving, he pulled her in for a passionate and forceful kiss. "Keep the ring baby. I love you." He pulled away from Olivia and turned his back, not trusting himself to walk through the portal if he saw her once more.

Taking his position next to her alternate, Peter finally turned and saw that Olivia was hanging on to Astrid, trying to get to Peter. Astrid was holding her back. "Lets go!" Charlie's voice broke the silence and he and Lincoln took a few steps and disappeared through the doorway. As Peter turned his back, intent on walking through with Altlivia, Olivia's voice rang out, "Peter!" he turned on his heels and watched in slow motion as she was able to push Astrid off her and she ran over to him. He met her halfway and the embraced like dying lovers. "I don't want this to be the way. I can't let you go." She sobbed into his ear.

It broke his heart to hear her words. "I'm not saying goodbye Olivia. I'll never say goodbye." He kissed her one last time before ripping himself from her arms and walking straight through the doorway, Altlivia disappearing shortly after.

Olivia collapsed to the ground sobbing and wrenching, Astrid was at her side in seconds, her own sobbing mixing in with Olivia's. Walter had slid down the nearest tree, head in his hands and his own tears plummeting down his cheeks.

No one seemed to remember the small team of agents watching the heartbreaking scene in front of them.

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying it because I am loving writing this! :D thanks for the reviews and favourites and alerts and the like…keep em up please! **

**Song: Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin.**

**Chapter 2 **

They honestly didn't know how long it took them to get Olivia off the ground and towards the car. Astrid and Walter's tears had dried but Olivia was still inconsolable. No one spoke as they arrived at Olivia's SUV, silently agreeing the best place would be for all of them would be together, but as they drove, their hearts broke for Olivia. Her tears were now silent and as she slept they still fell.

Nudging Olivia awake, Astrid was able to get her out of the car and into Walter's house without much of an issue. It was almost as if she was a zombie. She didn't argue, didn't speak and at this point in time is was as of she couldn't cry anymore either. Silently she entered the house and made a bee line for the stairs. Astrid and Walter watched her take them one by one. Slowly and meticulously, as if trying to understand how they came to be. But they knew better, they knew that most of her brain had shut off and she was just working off basic instinct. They were started to get worried about what was going to happen when the other foot dropped.

It didn't take long for her to disappear onto the second level and after moments of silence, the sound of a door slamming was heard. "Come on Walter. It's late. We can deal with this tomorrow." Astrid placed her hand on Walter's back and he just watched her, for a long moment he searched her face, for whatever he was looking for before turning away and skulking over to his bed, where he didn't bother to change but just laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

The knock at the door, didn't seem to faze Olivia the next morning, well more like afternoon. She had stayed in Peter's bedroom all morning, not so much crying jut trying to wrap her head around the thought the they were engaged and he was now in another universe. Another knock at the door caused Olivia's head to snap up and as she slowly opened the door, it revealed Broyles.

Her shoulder's dropped and she walked away from the door, leaving Broyles to walk in on his own. "Dunham, how are you holding up?" His deep voice softer than usual. She sat on the bed and looked up at him, "Well, Peter is in another world because I told him to go, I probably won't ever see him again. Oh yea and he asked me to marry him last night before we left for the opening. So I'm doing great." Olivia's gaze never left her boss's. He looked down at her, with a raised eyebrow. Getting the idea, Olivia held up her left hand and showed him the ring that he had given her. "Oh Olivia." Was all he could say before she dropped her hand and her gaze, opting for the floor instead.

_Dear Agony__  
__Just let go of me__  
__Suffer slowly__  
__Is this the way__it's got to be?__  
__don't bury me__  
__Faceless enemy__  
__I'm so sorry__  
__Is this the way__it's got to be?__  
__Dear Agony_

He sat next to her silently for minutes that stretched longer than time. Neither moved or spoke or could even think what life was going to be like without Peter. Olivia swallowed and spoke, "It was his mothers, the ring. I have seen it an old photo of her and Walter. He never told me it was hears but I know it was." Broyles did the only thing he could think of at the time, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. She had become the daughter he never had and it almost killed him to see her this way.

* * *

Peter woke slowly, the sunlight pouring through the window. He groaned and rolled over, reaching to his left for the woman he was going to call his wife. As his hand splayed out on a cold and empty left hand side of the bed, his eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed. This was nothing like his bedroom or Olivia's. As he sat up he noticed the different furniture, bed, wall colours, and then it all came rushing back to him.

"Peter go!" Olivia's eyes shone with unshed tears as the realization hit him. "I listen to me. love you more than anything but this could be the only way to stop this from happening.

He closed his eyes to try and stop the small tears from leaking out, but they still came. With his head against the pillow they seeped out the side of eyes. He had actually left, she had told him to go and he had gone. He was so angry with her for forcing him to leave but he did know that it was the only way they had right now of saving both worlds, and he had vowed to find another way.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he trudged to the bathroom where he looked at himself in the mirror. He was pale, as if he hadn't gotten any sun or food in days. Looking down at the sink, his mind traveled back to the night he and Olivia had made love for the last time. It would be the last time he touched her, kissed her, held her close as she came around him. The thought of never being able to kiss her again made him physically ill. Leaning over the sink, he emptied whatever was left in his system, which seemed to be not much.

From the bathroom, knocking at the door was heard. Padding his way down the hall and to the door, he opened and came face to face with an evil smile. "Son, welcome home." Walter stepped through the threshold and into the apartment. "How are you feeling?" Peter never spoke, his eyes never left his 'father', even as he walked thought the apartment, taking in that he could, Peter didn't move. "Are you not happy to be home?" Walter sat down at the kitchen table and it was at that moment Peter realized that he was in the same apartment as the last time he was here.

"_You have to come back…because you belong with me" _Olivia's words echoed in his head. "No I'm not happy to be back. I didn't come back for you or this universe or this machine. I came because we believed it was the only way to stop my world from falling apart. I lost everything when I came back here." Peter still hadn't moved, hands folded across his chest, defiant as ever.

Walter watched his son for a moment before standing and coming to be no more a meter away from him. "So if you didn't come back for me, would you have come back for him..." Walter extended his hand to the still open front door. After a moment, Altlivia walked in and Peter's heart stopped. In her arms was a small, no more than 3 week old baby. "Welcome home Peter." Altlivia's words echoed in his empty mind as he stared down at the sleeping child. Walter watched the two before silently leaving the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Altlivia took a step closer to Peter but his hand's shot up as if to tell her to stay away, "I'm not home." Was all he could choke out, his eyes still on the child. "His name is Aaron. He is only 2 weeks old and is already completely like you." Altlivia held out the child for Peter to take but he had frozen still. "It's ok. You won't break him." She laughed, completely oblivious to the real reason he was so stunned. She forced his arms up and placed Aaron into his arms.

Slowly the baby opened his eyes and Peter knew then that the baby really was his. The same green eyes looking back at him. He was so captivated by the baby, he didn't noticed that Altlivia had come to stand next to him. Once her hand touched his bare arm, his head shot up and he took a step back. "I thought you would want to come and live with me and the baby, so you can be close to…us…" Her voice was soft but defiant at the same time. He just watched her, his mind ticking over the sudden revelation he now had a son.

"I'm not going to come and live with you. I don't want to be close to you…" His words were quiet but they cut her deep. "But you won't leave your son?" her voice hopeful as she watched him look back down at the child still I his arms. "No I won't. He has done nothing to deserve to deserve an absent father."

**Please review because they make me write faster! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys who reviewed/favourited/alerted are awesome, keep it up! :D**

**Chapter 3**

"Walter can you please stop! He isn't coming back and you are going to have to understand that!" Olivia's voice echoed throughout the old lab, causing both Walter and Astrid's head's to snap up suddenly. They looked over to the tired and worn agent and watched as she pivoted and her heals and made a bee line for her office, slamming the door so hard that the glass shook. It had been 2 months since he had left, two months and counting.

Walter looked towards Astrid who sighed, "She still not sleeping Walter?" they both knew that Olivia had moved in with Walter after Peter had left, although she had already techiqually moved in before Peter left, she had moved all her stuff into his room. But over the last month, the stress of not having Peter around was beginning to show. Olivia was snapping at everyone, she even yelled at Ella once, which caused Olivia to breakdown in the kitchen and hold herself until Rachel came over to pick up Ella. Rachel and Ella both sat with Olivia while she cried, knowing that Aunt Liv was very, very sad.

Walter was still trying to find a way of getting Peter back without disrupting the universes again but his constant mentioning of Peter was bringing up old memories of the days where Olivia would turn around and he would be there.

Sitting in her office, Olivia allowed a sob to break free. She didn't mean to shout, he'd lost his son again and was struggling. She had to admit though he was holding up better than she thought he would, most nights he was holding up better than she was. She would cry herself to sleep holding onto something, anything that belonged to him. At first it was his MIT shirt, but once that started to smell like her, she changed to his pea coat and then his leather jacket. The upside of him leaving without taking anything was that she had a range of items to choose from. But none of them could fill the void of having him there with her.

A knock at the door caught her attention and as she looked up she could see Walter's form standing in the doorway. "Come in Walter." She called out trying to keep her voice from breaking. As he walked in, he was silent. He came to stand next to her and reached for her hand, that was sitting on the desk. The tears in his eyes shone in the dim light but there was a small smile on his face. His fingers brushed over her left hand, finding the ring still sitting there. "I wondered where this went. I was keeping it in a drawer in my room, sometimes I would take it out and just look at it. Once, not too long ago, I showed Peter. At first I thought I had misplaced it, or just couldn't find it but when I saw it on your hand, I knew. Olivia, dear, if he can come back to us, he will. He will come back to you." Walter allowed the tears to fall from his eyes, joined not to long after by Olivia's.

Astrid watched from the distance as Walter had left the door open. She knew that even though Olivia was the strongest person she knew, she was slowly falling apart and there was nothing anyone could do to fix that unless Peter was able to come home. She watched as the agent poured herself into work, ignoring food and proper rest. She worried that her body wasn't going to hold up much longer.

* * *

Peter sat in his living room playing with Aaron. Olivia had dropped him off before work, much like she had done everyday since he had arrived back in this universe. "Come on trouble, lets get you fed." He picked up his 2 and a half month old son and brought him to his lap, reaching over for the food he had prepared, Aaron ate the whole lot.

Peter was learning, it was a struggle. Yes he had been good with older kids, Ella being a prime example of that but when he had to look after his own child, he was scared that whatever he did, it was going to turn out wrong. Many nights he would lay awake and think of Olivia, _his_ Olivia. What she was doing, how she was holding up. He'd cry most nights and Peter Bishop wasn't one to cry but he knew that he would never see his fiancé again. He still referred to her as such and he was never going to stop.

His son had fallen asleep just after being fed and he watched his eyes dropping. He had noticed long ago that his eye colour, mixed with Altlivia's had caused Aaron's eyes to be darker than his mothers and the first time he noticed he cried. The darker eyes reminded him of his Olivia. The soft skin and blonde curls, everything he would have wanted with her, was in his arms but with the liar. She had tried to get him to move in, tried to force herself back into his life and on him.

"_Come on Peter. You and me can be together again." Altlivia wrapped her arms around Peters neck, pulling him closer. "You and me will never be together like you want. I am here for my son and my son only." Peter pushed her away from him. "Peter, baby, we are the same. There is no difference." She was now at his side once more but Peter's anger flared. _

"_She is nothing like you and I am thankful for that every day. You two are completely difference and there is nothing that you can offer me that will change my mind. _She_ is the one I fell in love with and _she _is the one I am planning on spending the rest of my life with, even though it will never happen." Peter turned away from her and stalked back to his room, slamming the door behind him. _

Knocking at the door caught his attention but sadly also woke Aaron up. "Shh baby. It's ok. It's just the door." Peter glanced at the clock, confused, it was too early Olivia to be back to pick him up. Walking towards the door, he held Aaron close to his chest, hoping the movement would lull him back to sleep, and it did. Opening the door, Peter found himself face to face with Walter. "Son. How are you both doing today?" Walter made a move to step into the apartment but Peter stood in the way. "We are fine. Now you can leave. I don't want you anywhere near me or my son. I told you that when I came here."

Walter watched his son and grandson for a moment, wondering if Peter had actually know that if he didn't come with them, he would have killed his son. But the way Peter spoke, it was more anger than anything else. Peter took a step back from the doorway and slammed the door in his face. Turning away from the door, Peter placed Aaron down in the bassinet. Picking up some of the toys that sat on the floor, Peter stopped for a moment, looked around the house before doubling over in extreme agony. He could hardly breath and he couldn't work out what was wrong. He could feel pain, anger and fear but it wasn't his. He could hear screaming and crying but it wasn't coming from his son.

Looking up around the empty apartment, one small word came from his mouth before he blacked out. "Livia."

* * *

Olivia sat in her office a little longer before coming out of her office intent on getting more coffee. The only problem she was having that some days her body didn't like the coffee, it was making her sick. She had spent a lot of the last few days sitting over the toilet, emptying everything that was in her stomach.

Her lack of food and sleep wasn't helping her situation. Broyles had been watching her closely, making sure that she was holding up. But she was anything but. Standing in the middle of the lab, she looked around and found that she was alone. Dropping her shoulders she sighed, things were getting out of hand without Peter around and she didn't know how long she was going to be able to hold on.

As she took a step a wave of nausea took her but before she was able to get anywhere near a bin or a toilet she fell to her knees, arms crossed over her stomach. She screamed out in pain and cried, hoping that someone was around, angry that no one was around when she actually needed them. Before she was able to catch her breath the only thing she was able to hear was her name, hallucinating Peter's voice inside her head, _"Livia." _Her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

Astrid and Walter had found what they were looking for and had decided it was time to get back, to make sure that Olivia was holding up ok. Sadly, there were times during the day they would hear Olivia crying in her office. "Astro, come we must get back, I want to be able to check on Agent Dunham." Walter hurried into the lab, leaving Astrid coming behind shaking her head. Coming into the lab Astrid dropped the bags on the ground and looked around, wondering where Walter had gone.

"Astro, call an ambulance. Agent Dunham has fainted." Walter was looking over Olivia who was laying, unmoving on the ground. Astrid ran to the phone called an ambulance and called Broyles as well.

"Sir, something's happened. Olivia has fainted…I'm not sure sir, we weren't here." Astrid dropped the phone when Olivia's head rolled to the side. She groaned and leaned over to her side. There was a moment of nothing before she coughed and vomited on the ground next her, blood included. Astrid sat at Olivia's side, holding back her hair and holding her so she was leaning to the side. Once her stomach had stopped emptying, she rolled back on her back, unmoving. Walter and Astrid shared a look before Broyles and the paramedics came rushing in.

**Please review next chapter will come faster I promise! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so so so so very sorry this chapter to so long. Life got in the way. Please enjoy and let me know what you guys think :D I'm sorry, this story time-jumps a fair bit…my apologise.**

**Chapter 4 **

A warm hand had found its way to his cheek and it was enough to pull Peter from the darkness. At that moment he could feel nothing, no pain, no anger and no fear. His eyes fluttered open and he was met with the sight of deep green eyes staring back at him. He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek, "My Olivia. I missed you." She didn't speak, just held his hand to her face, smiling down at him.

There was a strange noise in the room, crying? No wailing. Peter could hear a child wailing and everything came rushing back to him. He looked into Olivia's eyes and his brow furrowed. He pulled his hand away from her face and sat up slowly. "What happened?" he coughed for a moment, his hand coming to his mouth. As he pulled it away he looked down and noticed a small amount of blood on his hand, he frowned again but was distracted by Aaron, who was screaming his lungs out. "I came to pick him up and I could hear him crying. I tried to open the door and when I was able to come in I saw you on the ground…Peter, what happened?"

Peter was able to get to his feet, albeit a little gingerly, but he made his way to his crying son. Taking him in his arms the baby's noise slowed to a stop. "That's a good boy. Shh, you're ok." Peter rocked Aaron gently before turning to face Altlivia, "I don't know. I just felt this pain in my stomach, I could feel fear, anger and pain but none of it was mine. I passed out I don't remember." "We can stay here if you don't feel like being on your own…" She watched as Peter's back straightened suddenly and he glared at her. "No, I'll see you tomorrow morning when you come to drop him off. I want him to stay here tomorrow night. I never get to see him at night."

Peter ran his finger over his son's cheek once more before closing his eyes and holding him close. His son's eyes were exactly like _his_ Olivia's and so he kept his son close to him as much as possible. As he slowly opened his eyes to look back at Aaron, Peter froze. Aaron's dark brown hair had turned a shade of blonde that rivaled Olivia's, _his _Olivia's. Aaron's facial expressions softened to resemble a small baby girl. "Peter are you ok?" Altlivia's voice caused Peter to blink and once he did, Aaron's dark brown hair and deep green eyes were staring back at him. "Um…yea fine, just think I might have hit my head." Altlivia took her son from Peter before placing her hand on his arm gently. "If you're sure."

Altlivia nodded once more before turning on her heals and leaving him on his own. Peter sat back on the couch and sighed. God how he missed his Olivia. Her hair, her smell, her smile. She was so different to her alternate, he just wished he could hold her once again. He sat back onto the couch and closed his eyes, thinking back to when he was able to hold onto her.

"_Peter can you stop please? That's not funny!" Olivia laughed as Peter kept taking the towel away from her. He had watched her as she showered, taking in all of her. The arch of her back when she rinsed out her hair, the smell of her strawberry shampoo or the small scar on her hip bone from her accident. He smiled as he let go of the towel and took a seat on the closed toilet, just watching her. "Peter…you know its kinda creepy that are watching me while I was in the shower…" Olivia looked back at him and smiled, seeing his eyes darkening._

"_Yea well, you wouldn't let me in with you so…" He trialed off and grabbed for her hips, bringing her to sit on his lap. Olivia held the towel closer to her body, knowing exactly where this was going. "…because I knew what you wanted and we can't. We have to get to the office or else Broyles will kill us both, now come on!" She laughed as she tried to pull away from his grasp, only to have him pull her back. He kissed her possessively and laughed, "You are going to make a great mother." Olivia just rolled her eyes at him and pulled from his grasp but in doing so Peter was able to get a hold of her towel and it came off, causing her to cry out. _

_He was able to advance on her and lets just say that Broyles was none to impressed when they turned up more than an hour late._

Peter's eyes shot open and he laughed gently but his laugh turned into a sob and he dropped his head into his hands. He wanted to go home, to where he belonged. Laying back on the couch, he let his tears drip from the corner of his eyes, slowly falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Olivia looked around and could see the inside of her and Peter's room. It was quiet, she took a step around the corner and found herself sitting on the side of the bed, crying. She recognized that day but it was long before the room had become theirs. She watched on as herself held close a photo, a photo she remembered being one of Peter. The only one that showed them both. _

_Olivia felt the pull of something strange, she closed her eyes and then realized that she was back at the FBI building. She looked on as Walter cried and Broyles spoke the whole floor. She knew what was going on, she could feel the tears streaming down her face as much as she could see them streaming down her face. _

_This was the day that Peter's car had been blown up and no one knew where he was. Olivia had seen him getting into the car and then was blinded by the explosion. They had officially declared dead, Olivia had broken down and Walter became inconsolable. Peter was dead. The same feeling bubbled over and she was pulled back into the bedroom, but it was this moment that it became their bedroom. Peter had come back, broken but alive. Olivia had dropped her fear of the other Olivia and she ran over to him and through her arms around his neck. _

_That night was the best night of her life. Peter had proved that he loved her and only her. Olivia watched on as Peter laid her down, kissing down her neck. The sudden sound of a child crying caught her attention and she looked around. When her eyes came back to where the bed was she noticed that it was gone._

Olivia opened her eyes slowly, it was hard, and her eyes were sore. Her stomach in major pain. She glanced around slowly and her eyes came to rest of Walter, who was sitting on the chair next to her. The annoying sound of hospital machinery echoed in her ears and she knew where she was. "Walter." She was able to croak out, his head snapping up to look at her. "Agent Dunham, how are you feeling?" She tried to sit up but the pain in her stomach intensified. "Agent Dunham, please try and relax. We have your results." The doctor came in just in time to see Olivia struggling to sit up.

"Agent Dunham, your test results show that a drug in your system is causing problems with your pregnancy. Now I want to run more tests to…" The doctor looked up from his chart to see her face had paled. "You didn't know you were pregnant?" She shook her head and begun to cry, not being able to understand why the world was so cruel. "Doctor, please leave us." Walter spoke, knowing the doctor was going to ask about the drug.

"Walter what is going on?" Olivia looked towards Walter and his face softened. The soft sound of the door closing was the moment when Walter spoke, "It seems the cortexiphan is reacting with Peter's DNA. I'm afraid something might happen to you or the baby. I'm just not sure." Walter placed his hand on hers and she watched him, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Olivia had spent the next month crying every night. Not just the hormones but the fact that she was going through all of this without Peter. She had also been put on bed rest. Each time she would be sick blood would join in with whatever else was in her stomach, Walter telling her that the baby was rejecting the cortexiphan in her system and she was feeling the affects.

Walter sat on the side of the couch and watched as Olivia just sat with her legs pulled up underneath her body. She was staring out the window, eyes red and tired. "Olivia, dear, would you like some tea?" He knew she was struggling. Without Peter and the constant pain she was in, he tried to find ways to help her and the baby relax. Tea being one of them. She shook her head silently but let her head lean towards Walter. "Is this going to hurt me or the baby?" She knew he knew what she was talking about.

Walter leaned closer to her and shook his head, "No. I believe that the pain will last the pregnancy but once the child is in this world and the body settles, the baby will be healthy." Olivia nodded once more and sighed again, "I just wish Peter was here." Her voice was soft and painful, she rubbed her hand over her forhead before turning back to glance outside through the window. It seemed as if it had just started raining. Matching Olivia's mood perfectly.

**Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are great :D**

**Chapter 5 **

It was raining outside when Peter was woken up by his son crying, wanting his fathers attention. Peter had spent every day inside his apartment, never venturing out even when he was with Aaron, he just couldn't bring himself to leave. Memories of Olivia's first kiss came rushing back. Peter knew he was becoming depressed, he knew the symptoms and signs but he also knew that at that moment he wouldn't be strong enough to stop himself from falling into this rut. He was tired, anxious, sick all the time and he just wanted it to stop. Walking passed the calendar in the kitchen on his way to Aaron's room was enough to make him cry.

Peter had been away for three months, three long and excruciating months of living without Olivia, not being able to see her everyday, wake up next to her, kiss her, make love to her. Scared of how she was coping, if at all, scared that she was hurt or hurting, scared that she was alone. He placed his hand on Aaron's back gently, remembering how this had soothed him the first time Peter had done it. "Come on baby, shh, please." He rubbed Aaron's back and it soothed him, a small giggle came from his lips, letting his father know he was happy. Peter pulled his hand back and watched as his son rolled over to face him, his arms and legs waving in joy of seeing daddy.

"_Peter! Peter where are you?"_ Peter's head shot up at the sound of a female's voice laced with laughter and he looked around, confused as to why he could hear a voice in his apartment when he was alone, more to the point he was the only person being able to speak in his apartment. The voice was gone as quickly as he heard it and he chalked it up to exhaustion. Lifting his son gently from his crib, Peter brought him to the lounge, where he placed him down in the portacot where he grabbed for whatever was around him, laughing at the squeaking sound the toy was making. "_Daddy! Come out, come out where ever you are!" _Spinning on his heals, Peter's eyes glanced around the room once more. He knew he heard a girl's voice just like he knew he heard a woman's voice not five minutes ago, Olivia's voice. Taking a step towards the hallway he heard the sound of feet running down the hall and as he came to stand at the entrance, as if in slow motion there was a small girl, about five years old, that came running down the hall. Her head was turned away from him but her long golden hair waved behind her. The giggling laughter of a boy about the same age echoed down the hall, his dark hair curled around his face. He was chasing the girl in front.

Peter watched the scene in front of him, completely dumbfounded as to what was actually happening. It wasn't until the ringing of a phone caught his attention and he blinked. The scene was gone. Gingerly he walked over to the phone, making an attempt to actually grab the phone, he looked down at the screen and felt like he wanted to scream. _Walter Bishop _flashed on the screen and Peter slammed the phone back down. He had better things to do than talk to that man, knowing the only things that were going to come out of Peter's mouth wasn't going to be nice and he didn't want to fight anymore, he had nothing left to say to that man. Peter was angry suddenly, angry at Walternate, angry at Altlivia, angry at himself for letting things get the way they have and angry at the fact that he was here, away from Olivia and everything he had wanted for so long.

And so he grabbed the only thing that would attempt to make Peter feel better. He grabbed his now yawning son from his portacot and pulled him to the couch. They curled up together, Peter on his back and Aaron curled into his chest, and they both swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

Olivia's eyes shot open, to come to find that it was morning already, but for once it wasn't from pain or throwing up blood or being kicked in the stomach by her now 5 month old child, no she had been woken up at the end of the most beautiful dream she thought she could ever have at this time in her life. She was sitting in the kitchen of an new and beautiful apartment, she had called out for Peter but as he was coming towards her she could hear children laughing and running down their hallway. She remembered seeing her children coming towards her with smiles on their faces, Peter chasing them not far behind.

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed and groaned as she felt the baby move, "Come on baby, not now." Olivia rubbed her stomach, hoping to help the baby calm down and thankfully it had worked. She had learned that rubbing her belly would calm the baby and at times where she was in pain it was the best thing she had ever discovered. Walking slowly out of her bedroom and towards the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and sighed. It was still hard for her to come to terms with the fact that she was probably never going to see Peter again. She'd had him for three months, that's all she got before he was ripped away from her. She may have told him to go but there was nothing in her heart she wanted more than for her baby to know it's father, to have him with her, to hold him, to kiss him, to make love to him and be able to tell him she loved him. She thought back to all the times he had said 'I love you' to her and she had never said it back, opting for a passionate kiss instead. The word love had always ended badly and part of her believed if she never said it, things wouldn't end badly, but now she realized that she had never said it enough.

She sighed and rested her hands on the sink before combing one through her hair, trying to calm her body down and not stress the baby out. They had found that recently the vomiting blood had stopped but there would be times where the baby would be in an enormous amount of distress which caused Olivia to be in a huge amount of pain. Walter said the baby was getting used to having cortexiphan in it's system.

The sudden sound of something hitting the floor pulled her from her thoughts and she glanced behind her, thinking that Walter was still home, she made her way slowly towards the stairs and then kitchen. "Hey Walter…what are you doing?" She came around the corner to find the kitchen empty and Walter's coat gone. Scrunching her brow she looked around and saw nothing.

Shaking her head, Olivia assumed that she was imagining whatever she had heard and continued on towards the kitchen, intent on making something to eat that the baby wouldn't decide to throw up. Once she had decided on pancakes, she moved around the kitchen lost in her own thoughts. "_Come on baby, lets go and see mommy…No? Well how about we go and see your baby sister…"_ Olivia spun on her heals at the sound of Peter's voice. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she almost ran from the kitchen into the entrance of the lounge, thinking he had come home and she hadn't heard him but when she got to the front door, there was no one around and her smile faded. "_My little beautiful baby, so much like your mother. My little princess." _Olivia spun around and found Peter standing in the middle of the lounge not far from her, in his arms a small child, no more than 3 months old. His finger was running over the child's cheek and laughter echoed. Olivia took a step closer to him, hoping that if she reached out enough he would be real. "_I love you my little Olive."_ He bent down and placed a kiss to her forehead, smiling as he pulled away.

"Olivia, dear, are you ok?" Walter's voice caused her turn suddenly and look at him, standing in the doorway and then back to where she had been looking at Peter and then back at Walter, her hand resting on he stomach and her mouth open, unsure of what to say, "Um…"

* * *

"Agent Dunham, how is everything going with my son and grandson?" Walternate sat at his desk watching as Altlivia shifted from one foot to the other, her arms locked behind her back. "Um, well sir. Aaron is doing well but I'm not too sure about Peter. He doesn't talk to me or want anything to do with me. He only cares about his son. I think he is struggling though sir, being away from…her…he is defiant, unwavering in his conviction. He is in love sir." Olivia watched the Secretary, analyzing his movements. "Do you believe he would go back to her?"

Olivia's jaw locked, she didn't want to believe her son could grow up without a father but she also knew that Peter would go back to her alternate if the chance were to arise. "Yes sir, I believe he would go back to her, without a second thought for us or his son." Walternate nodded and motioned for Olivia to take a seat at the other side of his desk, she did. "Agent Dunham, what do you want…?" the small smile that formed on her face was enough to show him that she was in love with his son. "Sir, I would give anything to have him stay here, with me and if he chose to go back I would make sure that neither of us could have him." She watched as the Secretary leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him. "Would you use your son to ensure Peter stay on our side?"

She hesitated for a moment, taking in what was actually being said, but she knew in her heart if her son could grow up with his father, she would do anything. "Yes Sir, I would. If it meant Aaron could have a father in his life, I would do anything." Walternate stood from his seat, Altlivia followed suit, making sure she knew what he was doing and where he was going anytime she was with him. "He must stay here for the universes to balance themselves out. Do what you must to keep him here Olivia." Walternate placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her, a thought running through her head that consisted of Peter and the Machine.

**Please review…I write faster I promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, uni is back but I should be able to update a little faster now I know what lecture I don't have to go to (all of them haha) Enjoy and let me know please! :D I feel as though only about 4 or so more chapters left…**

**Chapter 6 **

Olivia was sitting on the couch in the empty apartment, Walter was out with Astrid and she was alone, like always but instead of wallowing in self pity she was allowing the music to flow through the lounge. Placing a hand on her now 6 and a half month belly she smiled at the feel of her baby kicking back. She closed her eyes and imagined Peter sitting with her, his hand on her stomach, kissing the back of her neck, like he always did. "Oh Peter, I wish you could see your baby…" Sitting up a little more, she could feel the baby sitting in the most uncomfortable position, on her bladder and she cursed under her breath, standing up, Olivia moved around the room, hoping that the movement would cause baby to move away and it did. She sighed happily, finally allowing herself a little bit of happiness, she may not have Peter with her but she has a little bit of Peter growing inside of her and until she could see him again, that would be enough.

She lay back down on the couch and closed her eyes, willing her dreams to be happy, like they had been for the last month or so.

_Peter lay above Olivia, holding her close as he kissed down her neck and over her exposed breasts, she giggled as he kicked her side's gently, her hand splayed out over his bare back. "Peter, that tickles…" she smirked up at her while moving down her chest and over her stomach, gliding gently over the inside of her thighs before kissing her centre, feeling her squirm under him. "Livia, you know if you don't stop moving, I'm going to be mean…" And she knew that to be true. The last time she hadn't stopped moving under him, he had made her come so hard that she fell asleep before any words were spoke between them…and she loved it. _

_Tugging him gently, Olivia pulled his face up to meet hers and kissing him hungrily. She moaned into his mouth as he slipped into her, she was tight and he was instantly encased in her warmth. He kissed down her neck once more, sucking lightly on her ear chuckling when she arched into him. He started moving at a slow and loving pace, pulling noises from her that was driving him insane. His speed increased as she tightened around him, the beginning of her orgasm starting in the pit of her stomach. She clung to him like he was her air, and he was slowly causing her become undone underneath him. Olivia fisted the bed sheets and his hair, trying to hold in the scream that was threatening to release itself as his speed increased to a pounding motion. She called to him harder, faster and that's what he did, he obeyed her every command. _

_She came hard around him, screaming his name into the night, shuddering clinging to him painfully. Peter rocked a more times into her, riding out her orgasm and bringing his with him. He slowed, wisping a hand over her face, moving any hair that had fallen in front of her face. "God I love you Olivia." He kissed her cheek, still resting inside of her, not wanting to move from the warm and love he was feeling. "Peter…I love you too." She brushed her hand over his cheek and smiled a lazy, sex-tired smiled. He pulled out gently and lay on his side, bringing her impossibly close to his body, never wanting to let her go._

Olivia's eyes shot open, sweat covered her forehead and she knew that her baby hormones were on high alert. Bringing her left hand to her forehead and her right to her stomach she needed to find a way to relax her body and there was only one way she knew how. Making her way into the bathroom, where she ran the tub full of bubbles, she lay under the water and let her hands slip down her breasts, over her big belly and under the water, finding her core immediately, a soft moan filling the bathroom

* * *

Peter shot up in bed, his head pounding and his boxers incredibly tight. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, trying to stop the throbbing he was feeling between his legs. His dream was intense, it began with him and Olivia, they were making love like they had done most, if not all nights, but it had ended with her in a bath tub full of bubbles and her fingers dipping underneath the water, and a soft moan filling the bathroom. He groaned once more just from remembering the noises she was making before he rolled out of bed. As he made his way to the bathroom a knock at the door sounded and he turned confused. Glancing out his window he realized that it was indeed morning and it was probably Altlivia bringing Aaron over.

Standing for a few moments, he allowed his body to calm down before he opened the door and sure enough, there she stood holding his son in one hand and a bag in the other. As he reached for Aaron, without a word, Altlivia turned her hip away from him so Aaron was just out of his reach. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow but she just waited, "Can I come in…there is something we need to talk about…" He watched her for another moment before silently moving away from the doorway, letting her through. She placed Aaron down in the portacot where he swiftly grabbed for the teddy that was waiting for him. "What do you want…" he stood, arms crossed, waiting for her get it over and done with so he could have her far away from him and have his son in his arms. "Peter…look I know you would go back to her if you could, and I know you…you are trying to find a way to go back there but I need you to know…I heard your father talking, he said that if you were to go over there he would use Aaron in the machine. Peter please, I can't, won't let him hurt Aaron, please. You might hate me but you love him…"

She was standing in front of him now, tears in her eyes as she looked up at him, silently begging him to say he would stay. All she got was a sigh and his back turned towards her. Peter reached for the child and held him close, Aaron reaching for the curls that hung on Peter's forehead. "Look, if I had the chance to go back, I would be out of here before you could blink. I belong with Olivia and nothing, and _no one_ is going to change that…" he sighed and looked back down at Aaron, "…but I do love him. I would take him with me if I could but I won't let that man do anything to him. Aaron is my son and I won't let him become a piece of equipment for his revenge. I would sooner get into that machine, my son will never go anywhere near it…" Peter rubbed Aaron's cheek gently, causing the child to yawn and snuggle closer to his father. When he turned, Altlivia was standing at his side, touching his arm, "Peter…thank you…" the tears that were in her eyes were now streaking down her cheeks, she leaned up and placed a kiss to his cheek before sobbing once and turning from him. Leaving both father and son together in the house. With her back to him as she left, he couldn't see the smile that was plastered to her face. Walking into the elevator, on her way down she touched her ear cuff and spoke directly to the Secretary, "He's staying…" as the doors closed her smile grew even more.

* * *

"Hey man, you still owe me 50 bucks." Charlie made his way over to Lincoln, who was sitting at his desk, hands raised to his face in a prayer like position but he had his face gently resting on them. Hearing the voice he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to find Charlie standing next to him, an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong with you?" Lincoln only sighed and motioned, with his head, for Charlie to follow him towards the change room. Once inside Lincoln locked the door and turned to Charlie, who was completely confused. "I know you and Liv have had some fun in this locker room but what is going on…"

Lincoln sighed once more before speaking, "I was waiting to speak to the Secretary the other day and I heard something I don't really know what to do about. You know, now with Bishop back the universe is fixing itself?" Charlie nodded. "Well I was going over some information and realized that the two or so months leading up to his return, things have been fixing themselves…" Charlie watched as Lincoln sat down next to him, his head in his hands. "The Secretary wants to use Bishop in the machine anyway, some sort of revenge. Both worlds are healing and he still wants to destroy it…I don't know if I can let him do that…"

He looked up to find Charlie looking down at his hands, "Remember when we went to get him and we all noticed the ring sitting on her finger…" Charlie glanced sideways at Lincoln who's brow was furrowed, "What are you getting at Charlie?" Charlie swallowed, "What if she is pregnant…the alternate, what if she and Bishop are having a baby…?" Lincoln thought about it before groaning, "God, we took a man from the woman he loved and a father from a child. What have we done?" he ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Charlie, what should we do…Olivia was in the room with the Secretary…she knows about all of this, that he is going to kill his own son and she didn't seem to care."

Charlie stood and watched Lincoln for a moment before placing his hand on his shoulder, "It's ok, we'll work this out. There has to be a way to get Bishop back to his family." Lincoln looked up at Charlie, "And Liv? She is like a sister to you and I…" Lincoln couldn't finish his sentence because Charlie cut him off, "You love her I know. We will do what we can but she has changed. I don't see the old Liv anymore. We will work this out. We both love her and we will find a way for all of this work."

* * *

As Olivia was getting out of the bathtub, she had a towel wrapped around her wet body, holding it close as she slowly made her way out of the tub, so she didn't slip. Holding on to the side of the tub she groaned in agony as the baby moved and kicked her painfully, a sharp pain ripping through her stomach, the sudden feeling as though she was going into labor and she was scared…

**Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so I have had some issues this week and how the rest of this story was going to go down was only one of them and so it took a little longer than I would have hoped. Enjoy it anyway and let me know what you think…**

**Chapter 7**

Lincoln and Charlie sat in the lab at the Department of Defence, having clearance to be in there alone, both knew that no one would seek them out.  
"What are we going to do? It's not like we can just go back to Bishop and tell him, he won't believe us. God! Should talk to Liv?" Charlie was pacing the lab, running a hand over his face and into his hair. They had been working for 2 weeks to find out what was actually going on with Peter and the Secretary but they hadn't heard a thing and hadn't spoke to Olivia about it. Lincoln sat his with elbows resting on his knees and his face in his hands, "I don't know. we could talk to her, we could just send Bishop back, it's not like we don't know how. His baby is the one that stopped the universes colliding, we could destroy the machine, blow it up or take a piece. Charlie, there are so many things that we can do but every single one of them will send us to prison."

Lincoln sighed and dropped his head again, trying to think of some way to get this over with. "Maybe you should just talk to her and see what she has to say about this? I mean come on, this is Olivia we are talking about! She'd no sooner let one of us died than let a whole universe be destroyed!" Lincoln rose from his seat, he knew the reaction they were going to get from her and he wished that they didn't have to have this conversation with her, but if it saved lives, then they had to. "I think we need to talk to him…" He turned on his heals and faced Charlie, who had hit arms crossed, fidgeting in the way he did when he was nervous.

Standing outside Peter's apartment, they knew they weren't ready for this but it as too late. They had put it off for almost two weeks and enough was enough. After knocking once, they heard shuffling and the sound of someone 'shhing' and within a moment, the door opened and Peter stood, now holding an 8 month old baby in his arms. "Hey guys, what's up?" He moved away from the door to let them inside. Lincoln looked from him to the baby and smiled, Peter noticed the look and laughed gently before passing the baby over to him, Aaron, who happily clung to Lincoln. "Thanks." He mumbled, knowing the Peter didn't mind Lincoln holding Aaron. "What's going on? You both look like someone died." Peter dropped down onto the couch, happy that he could sit without having to worry about the baby.

"Peter…" Charlie began, unsure of what to say to him exactly… "We need to tell you something and we don't really know what we are going to do about it so…" he trailed off when Peter stood slowly, watching them both, confused as to what was going on. He watched as Lincoln put Aaron back into the portacot and turned to face him, "Peter…The Secretary is still planning on using you in that machine." Quick and painless, just like ripping off a band aid. Peter scoffed at them and smiled, "Very funny. You both know that the reason I came here was so that didn't happen. Now what's really going on?" Lincoln and Charlie glanced at each other, they both knew they couldn't make his life harder so they didn't tell him about his Olivia and the baby, honestly though, they were both just speculating on that fact.

"Man, we aren't joking. I heard Liv and him talking about it. They _both_ want to use you in it. The Secretary for his revenge and Liv so she can guarantee that you will stay here with her and Aaron. She knows you would leave if you ever got the chance. She doesn't want you to leave." Lincoln had no problem talking to Peter like this because he knew Peter didn't want anything to do with her, Lincoln was still in love with her and he doubted that anything was ever going to change that. Peter rubbed his forehead before sitting back on the couch, "That's why she came to me the other day. She said Walter was going to use Aaron in the machine, killing him. She was trying to make sure I stay here, so I will use the machine. God!" he dropped his head, shaking it in his hands, what are we going to do. I can't leave here because she will get Aaron killed, even if she was making that up, I know that Walter won't be happy that I have gone, he will use my son anyway."

"Peter we were thinking…should we talk to Liv about this or should we do something before this gets even more out of hand?" Peter looked up suddenly and stared at Charlie, "What are you going to do? I go over there and my son dies and he won't stop until the whole universe is destroyed, I stay here and I get used in a machine that will destroy my world! How is any of this going to get any more out of hand!" Peter's voice rose so loud that Aaron had started crying. His screaming caught Peter's attention and he went to the child, picking him up and trying hush him. It worked as soon and Peter's finger touched the baby's cheek. "Peter there has to be a way. We were thinking of taking a piece of the machine…Our worlds are healing, we can't let either of them be destroyed because of one mans vengence. Lincoln stoke softly for the first time in a while, Peter glanced to the side to find him touch a few of the photos on the fire place mantle. "Listen, I don't want to get my Olivia hurt and I can't let anything happen to Aaron, please, whatever you do, think about it first." He silently begged them with his eyes, hoping that they would have some semblance of hope for him and his family.

Charlie looked between Lincoln and Peter, before nodding head and speaking softly, "Trust us Peter, it will be ok…"

* * *

Olivia lay on her back on Peter's bed, her breathing increased as she blew out air gently, the doctor had told her that false labor was common at her stage in pregnancy and she would know when it was really happening. Rubbing her belly she tried to relax her muscles, speaking quietly to the baby as it moved around her painfully. "Come on baby, mamma doesn't like that." The baby settled after a few moments, just in time for have Walter come through the doorway, Broyles and Astrid on his heals. "Agent Dunham, it's finished! It's done!" Walter was bouncing on his feet, so excited he could barely lose the smile that was plastered on his face. Olivia's smile grew as she watched the old man, before turning to smile at Broyles and Astrid, who had come to her side to help her off the bed. "Olivia, you've gotten so big!" Walter's happy voice caused her send him a glare, but she knew he was just happy that they were both healthy.

It didn't take long after Olivia started to accept that Peter wasn't coming back that the baby had relaxed a little and allowed the cortexiphan to be absorbed in it's body. The baby wasn't fighting anymore, Olivia was happy for that. The shuffled out of Peter's room, Astrid holding on Olivia's arm just in case, Walter was getting more and more excited as they almost reached the room. The three of them had been working day and night to get it completed and it finally was. "Olivia are you excited?" Broyles' voice pulled her mind to him and she smiled before nodding gently.

They came to the end of the hall, the door was closed and Olivia knew it was now or never. Walter pushed open the door and the bright green and sunlit room shone in front of her. Stepping inside, she noticed the dresser, the walls, the paint, the writing on the walls and the cot, all arranged and waiting to be used. Her smile grew more than she thought it could with Peter gone, and right now was when she wished he was with her, holding on to her from behind, hearing his voice and feeling his lips. He should know about this and yet he was in a different world. "Oh my…" she placed a hand over she mouth allowing a small tear to slip from her eye. The three of them had bought, built, painted and decorated the baby's room, exactly how she had imagined it could be. "Thank you so much…" she whispered before being engulfed in a hug from everyone, even Broyles, who had become almost like her father. Checking up on her all the time and being the shoulder she needed when she was upset.

As she was hugged by Astrid, Olivia let out a small sob, both mixed with happiness and sadness. She pulled away and looked into Olivia's eyes, "Oh Liv…it'll be ok. We will get him home one day. We are always looking at ways. Come on!" she engulfed Olivia into another hug and Olivia only nodded, how she wished that what Astrid was saying was true. She sniffed and pulled away from Astrid, tired of not being able to control herself but as she looked around the room once more, she noticed photos of her and Peter.

Some from cases, some from the lab and one where they had fallen asleep on the couch together at the lab. Walter must have taken it without them knowing. She gently picked it up and traced his face with her fingers, "Don't worry baby, you will know all about your father. Mamma will make sure of that."

* * *

Olivia stood in the middle of the lab holding Aaron. She had picked him up from Peter less than an hour ago and she just knew that she had to go back with him. Standing far enough away form the machine not to get hurt, she watched as it did not reacted to Peter's DNA in her son, wondering what was so special about him that her son wasn't good enough.

"You know that it's only Peter who can do this don't you…?" Walter's voice came from behind, she had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard his footsteps coming up the behind her. She turned slowly, as not to wake Aaron, and found Walter smirking at her, menacingly.

"Sir…this machine is going to kill Peter isn't it?" She was unsure of herself for the first time in a long time. She had agreed to this because she wanted Peter here, no she didn't want her alternate to have Peter but looking up at the machine she knew that in the end, neither of them were going to have him. Walter smiled at Olivia and placed his hand on her back, "Agent, I honestly don't think it will." He pulled her into a fatherly hug but stiffened. Walter knew it was going to kill Peter and then he was going to tie up loose ends. Creaking behind them caught their attention and as they turned, Lincoln and Charlie raised their guns.

**Almost over :( **** Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so this is finishing up soon **** probably only one more chapter BUT I do have some other stuff in the works, hopefully it should be up soon. Please review!**

**Chapter 8**

Walter and Olivia stood, almost at attention, when they saw the guns that were pointed at them. Olivia held Aaron closer to her chest, looking directly at Lincoln. "What are you doing Linc? Are you insane?" Her words were low and forceful, trying to understand exactly what was going through his mind when he had decided pull a gun on her. She turned a little to hide Aaron's sleeping form from the view of the gun. "Liv, I don't want to do this…but are you going to let Bishop die because of one man's revenge? This isn't you Liv." He took a step closer to Walter and Olivia but never lowered the gun.

"Agent's this is insane. Put the guns down or I will have you arrested." Walter stepped closer to Olivia, as if going to protect her. "Olivia, why don't you go and put Aaron down, away from all of this." He motioned with his head towards the table off to the side. She took a hesitant step towards it and when she realized that both guns stayed on Walter, she quickly made her way to the table, gently placing Aaron down. It wasn't ideal for him but at that moment, she had no choice. "It's ok baby, mamma will be right back…" she whispered to him as she gently placed a small kiss on his forehead before turning back to the scene in front of her.

Standing with his arms raised, Walter's eyes flittered around the room, looking for something to defend himself with, anything that would give him an advantage because he was sadly mistaken when he assumed Peter's son would be able to power the machine. As Olivia had turned to fully face the group she had noticed that Charlie and Lincoln had gotten closer to Walter but Walter had raised a gun in her direction. Freezing, she raised her hands in the air and waited.

"Don't even think about it Bishop! I will kill you!" Lincoln growled low in his throat, shocked by the smile that found it's way on to Walter's face. "She was always going to be a loose end…" The next few moments were a blur. Walter fired at Olivia, hitting her straight in the chest, sending her backwards. The sound of gun fire sent Aaron into a screaming frenzy, while Lincoln rushed to Olivia's side, crying and holding on to her as she touched his face and told him she loved him. Charlie and Walter had started shooting at each other, all missed until one of Charlie's hit the machine's panel and sent sparks flying into the air. When Walter was shooting at Charlie, the oxygen tanks in the back of the room were being hit, and started hissing as they shot across the room. Charlie was able to notice that one was heading towards the machine and ducked for cover, pulling Lincoln away from Olivia and taking Aaron from where he was screaming.

The explosion could be seen from miles away, most of Liberty Island and the Statue was in flames. Walter was no doubt dead, being directly in front of the machine as the oxygen tanks hit the sparks, Charlie, Lincoln and Aaron had taken shelter under the tables. Rubble and dust covered them as they made a break for the now open space, making their way directly to Peter's apartment.

* * *

Peter watched on the TV, helplessly, when he had heard and felt the trembling of an explosion. The apartment had shaken, glasses had fallen from the shelves and he had started to worry that the universes were converging once again, he had no idea that the worlds had started to heal themselves because they had been so wrapped up in the shape shifters crossing over, that they didn't have time to think about anything else.

Sitting on his couch he mindlessly fidgeted with one of Aaron's toys, completely unsure of what to do with himself. He had seen the smoke, seen the fire but the news couldn't say what was actually going on. No one had been able to get to the scene of the explosion to determine what was happening so everyone had just sat, held their breaths and waited. Flashes of the Liberty Island and what was left of The Statue of Liberty were shown on screen, footage from one of the overhead cameras on the airship was only able to get small amounts of information. "_It seems there has been a terror attack against the Department of Defense. It is currently unknown by who or why but it is believed that all of those inside are now feared dead. Many of them were scientists and…This just in, it is believed that The Secretary of Defense, and three high class Fringe Agents were seem going into the building and it is now feared that they had not yet left before the explosion." _

The news reporter spoke softly, unsure of what to say, considering it was believed that the Secretary of Defense was dead. He swallowed at the thought that Olivia had gone back into the lab because he knew for sure that Aaron would be with her. Sure, he hated her but she was the mother of his child, his son needed a mother. Just as he dropped his head into his hands and sighed a knock at the door pulled his attention away from the sound of the TV and he looked up shocked. Was it someone coming tell him his father was dead or that Olivia was dead? Slowly he made his way to the door, before pulling it open and revealing someone he didn't actually expect to see.

"Mom?" Her eyes were full of sadness as she smiled back at him gently before he pulled her in by the arm to his arms, engulfing her in a warming hug, if she was here, that really did mean he was dead. "Peter, your father was at Liberty Island. He hasn't come home…" She wept into his arms and Peter held her. He said nothing, did nothing, as he was not completely unhappy that his father was dead. He was, after all, the reason behind all the pain he and Olivia had gone through. The creaking of the floorboards caught Peter's attention and he looked up to find a dust covered Charlie and Lincoln coming through the doorway. Neither said anything to him as Lincoln pulled away the jacket that was around his arms and inside was a very dusty Aaron. Peter pulled away from his mother and reached for his son. He was asleep, tear streaks down his cheeks but he didn't have a scratch on him. Elizabeth placed her hand gently on Peter's arm as silent tears fell, his son was alive.

"Hi baby, you ok?" he gently ran his finger down his sons cheek and his eyes fluttered open, instantly reaching up for Peter, who brought him closer to his face and kissed him all over. "I'm sorry Mrs. Bishop. There was nothing we could do for the Secretary, he…" She raised her hand to hush him and smiled sadly, "I lost my husband long ago. I have my son back and my grandson." She sniffed and glanced up at Peter when she felt him turning to look at her. "Peter…" Charlie's voice was hoarse. He then realized that once Lincoln had let him take Aaron, he hadn't said a word. In actuality, Lincoln had dropped to the floor of the entrance to the apartment and had his head in his hands, crying silently. "…She…" he cleared his throat, "…the Secretary, he…" Charlie couldn't find the words to tell them that a father and husband had taken the life of theirs child's mother. They there silent for a moment before Lincoln scoffed and sniffed violently, "He pulled a gun on her as soon as she had put Aaron down. Said she was a loose end. That bastard didn't even have a heart."

Elizabeth dropped her head and Peter froze. So she hadn't died in the explosion, she was killed by his father. Just another reason to hate the man. No one had noticed that Lincoln had risen from his seat and come to stand in front of them, he gently took Aaron from Peter and looked down at the 7 and a half month old. "Your mamma loved you so much, but it was never enough…" he looked up at Peter, tears shining in both their eyes, "…you need to get him out of here and back to where you belong. We can take you home." Peter raised and eyebrow and looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" "Peter…your father had always had a way to send you home, he just made sure only 4 people knew about it. Us three and Olivia." Elizabeth spoke gently before taking her grandson from Lincoln. "Come on baby, lets get you home to a family who can look after you.

Everything else happened in a daze. Peter had no real idea what was happening but he was packing whatever he had gathered, and wanted to keep, over the last however many months, he had lost track. Aarons toys and some clothes, anything he could really think of and before he knew it, they were at a lake not far from the apartment. They stood and watched as a door was opening slowly. "Come with me Mom." Peter turned towards his mother who had tears in her eyes. She only nodded to him as she took his hand. Lincoln had the bags, while Peter held a sleeping Aaron, the boy really was like his father, sleep through anything. The four of them took a step towards the door and then they were gone.

* * *

"Olivia dear, how are you feeling?" Walter sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she cringed a little. The baby had been moving and kicking so much, she wouldn't be surprised if it wanted to come out of her ribs. Once the pain had gone, she turned to face him with a gentle smile. "I'm ok Walter. Just a bit of pain, but the doctor said that it was normal. How are you doing?" It wasn't an unknown fact that Walter was struggling without Peter around. There had been night's recently where Olivia had to just hold him while he cried, her own tears making their way down her face. They had just come to the complete conclusion that there as no way for them to go over to get Peter, not without damaging the universes more.

"I'm OK today. Agent Farnsworth is coming to pick me up and take me to the Lab. I assume it will help keep me focused on other things if I am not in this house every day. Will you be ok?" Olivia sat up slowly and placed her hand on the side of his face, "I will be fine Walter. You go and do whatever you believe you need to do. I'm probably just going to sleep for a few hours anyway." He nodded and smiled just as the doorbell rang. He left Olivia alone before closing the door. She listened to his footsteps quietly making their way down the stairs and out the door. Olivia sighed and glanced down at the ring that was still sitting on her finger, she was happy she could still wear it, her fingers hadn't become swollen. Rising, slowly from the bed she made her way to the bathroom, intent on having a bubble bath before going to bed.

* * *

Walter and Astrid were quiet, they worked on their own as the day wore on. It was nearly lunch, by the time Astrid had gotten a chance to look up at the clock. "Hey Walter, do you feel like having some lunch, huh?" Walter stopped, turned and looked at her for a moment before answering, "Ah, no thank you Agent Farnsworth, I'm not hungry." He turned back to whatever he was doing but Astrid knew something was wrong. Touching his arm gently she spoke, "Hey…they say that you know when something is wrong when a dog doesn't eat…what's going on?" She felt his shoulder's shake slowly before he turned to her, tears in his eyes. "Olivia will have the baby soon and it will grow up without a father. How could I have let my son leave like that? I don't know what to do without Peter…"

Astrid blinked a few times before pulling him into a hug. "Oh Walter, you have done so well these last long months. You can do this and I told you, just because we can't find a way, doesn't mean he won't." They stood together for a few minutes, completely lost in the hug that no one noticed the lab doors opening and closing. Astrid opened her eyes, feeling that there was someone else in the room and as soon as she did, all the air in her lungs rushed out of her. "Hi…" his voice echoed through the lab like he was a savior. Walter spun and looked at him and Astrid couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Peter dropped his bag and ran straight to them. Taking both of them in his arms and holding on as all three of them cried.

Once they pulled away, it became clear that there were other people in the lab. "This is Lincoln Lee, and you kinda already know Charlie." Peter turned to face the two other men who were in the lab. Hands were shaken and snippets of stories were told about the other Charlie, the one who died, and the other Astrid, the one who had asperges. It wasn't until the wailing of a baby could be heard that the tears, smiles and laughter had stopped. Peter smiled and turned around, finding his mother and son standing behind him, he reached out for Aaron and brought him closer to the group, Elizabeth moving in slowly. "And this…is my son Aaron." He smiled down at the baby, who had stopped fussing. Peter missed the look Astrid and Walter shared. Peter was home, but this wasn't going to be easy. Walter's eyes left the baby for a moment and they landed on Elizabeth who was watching him intently. She stepped forward, gaining everyone's attention, and spoke, "You took my son from me, twice…" Walter dropped his head and Peter watched his mother intently, "…you saved his life both times…thank you so much." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, Walter had started to cry again.

Something clicked inside of Peter after he watched his mother kiss Walter and he looked around smiling, finding Olivia's office but noticing that it was dark. "Where is Liv?" He smiled and turned back to the group, noticing that no one had spoken about her. "She is at your house. I think asleep." Astrid spoke softly and her words confused Peter slightly, it was the middle of the day why would she be asleep? "Come on, let's go home and see her. I know she will be over the moon to know you are home." Walter spoke to Peter, the tears and smile had never left his face and eyes. Together they all walked towards the exit, leaving Lincoln and Charlie behind to deal with whatever they could at the lab. They were stuck, for now.

**Please let me know what you thought…kinda iffy about this chapter so comments are appreciated**


	9. Chapter 9

**Only one more chapter to go after this! Please Review! :D:D**

**Chapter 9 **

At seven and a half months, without a husband or the father of her child and with the constant feeling of false labor, there wasn't must Olivia felt like doing anymore other than sleeping. The pain in her hips had put her in bed most of the day, only being able to move around a small amount. She was able to move around the room for a few minutes before having to sit down. Glancing around the bedroom, she noticed it was about time that she cleaned up.

Walking around the side of the bed, she started pulling at the sheets, intent on changing them before laying down. She had the sheets sitting to the side for over a month now, the ones that she and Peter had made love in for the last time, and she couldn't bring herself to put them back onto the bed, but it as time that they sheets needed a change. Pulling back the bedspread and throwing the pillows to the floor, she pulled the sheets from the mattress and threw them into the hamper off to the side of the room. Once the bed was bare she gingerly grabbed for the sheets that were sitting on the chair, almost staring at her.

Holding them in her hands she closed her eyes and remembered their last night together. _"Baby, please!" Peter whined like a small child asking his mother for a lolly she wasn't going to give. He laid across his bed, watching as she changed into something to wear for bed. "No Peter," she shook her head and laughed at him, watching him in the reflection of mirror. He was bouncing on his knees like a small child, although only in his boxers and he stopped, rested upright on his knees as she removed her top and bra, his excitement becoming completely obvious. _

"_Baby…" He had come up behind her and rested his hands on her hips and his lips had found the side of her neck, his voice was low and husky, his erection pressing into her lower back, "But you promised…" Olivia's head dropped forward and she groaned when his fingers grazed the skin of her hips. "So what do you say?" She groaned once more when his finger slipped a little lower towards the clasp of her work pants. He flicked the button and the zipped went down slowly, his fingers finding the material of her panties. Olivia's left arm came up and over her shoulder, running it through his head and tugging gently. "Peter…we can't…Peter, please…" She whimpered when his fingers gently rubbed her center, causing her eyes to flutter shut, "…Ella is here, we can't…" _

_They had been looking after Ella for the night and the little girl was asleep, but in the room across from theirs, she didn't want Ella to wake up while they were together and come looking for her. Before she could continue he slipped his finger past her panties and inside of her, causing her to moan loudly and to fist his hair even tighter. "But you promised to let me make up for not listening to you…I promise we will be quiet…" His fingers moved inside of her, while his numb rubbed along her core, causing her to buck and moan. "Peter…" She pulled away, her body almost to heavy to move, before moving to the door, grabbing one of Peter's shirts on the way and swinging the door open gently and walking out. Peter watch her leave, confused but instead of following her, he raised his fingers, the ones that had just brought her pleasure, to his mouth, tasting her on his fingers was driving him crazy. _

_Within a few moments she had returned with a wicked smile, "She's asleep." She closed the door behind her and locked. It didn't take long until the room was filled with moans and cried, their bodies moving together and finally coming undone together. _

She opened her eyes and realized that she had been standing in the middle of the room, holding sheets to her face and letting tears slip out of her eyes. She hated the hormonal pregnancy feeling, everything little thing made her cry and most of the time it was all about Peter. The night before last she had cried herself to sleep in the babies room, on the rocking chair, she missed Peter and just wanted him around. Sighing and dropping her shoulders Olivia made her way towards the bed again, finishing up her work and finally letting her body rest by laying down and falling asleep without any trouble.

* * *

"How is she?" Peter watched out the side window as Astrid drove, Walter in the back seat making sure the newly acquired baby seat was sitting right. Astrid glanced to the side and smiled gently, "She's had it tough. Struggled a fair bit to be honest, we were very worried about her. She moved in completely with Walter after you left, I think she thought it would be to look after him but in the end, we had to look after her. Peter…" Astrid sighed when she say him drop his head, "…Olivia loves you so much and when she told you to leave, it broke her. She is healing, she is doing really well but there are times when I would be with Walter and I would hear her crying. Some days I don't know how to help her. She sleeps in your MIT top, the ring has never left her finger and at night I can hear her calling for you in her sleep."

A small tear found its way down his cheek, and then another one and then another one. "God, Astrid. How am I going to tell her about him? I couldn't leave there, he is my son…" He looked back at the small child who was past out asleep next to Walter. "…How can I tell her _she_ was pregnant and I brought the baby home. She won't want anything to do with me…" He dropped his head in to his hands and sighed, Astrid reached over and placed a hand on his, "Trust me Peter, I don't think she will care just as long as you are back." He didn't move, didn't nod, didn't speak, just thought about the woman he wanted to marry and how she was going to take the new that he already had a child.

"Are you ready for this son?" Walter touched Peter's arm as he looked out the window, up at the double story house that awaited them. Peter swallowed, he wanted so badly to run up the stairs and take her in his arms and never let go, he wanted to hold her again, kiss her again, love her…but the baby in the back was probably going to be the thing that drove them apart. Slowly he opened the door and made his way up the steps. Astrid held Aaron while Walter carried that ever bags that had. The first thing Peter did was glance around the entrance, she wasn't there. "She was upstairs in the bedroom when I left…" Walter motioned to the stairs.

Peter took them one by one. The creaking of the stairs could be heard and Peter hoped that he wouldn't scare her at all. All the rooms had their doors closed and silently Astrid and Walter were thankful for that. "Do you want us to wait out here?" Astrid asked, placing the still sleeping Aaron into his carrier. "I think you should stay in the doorway, so if she freaks you can help me calm her down." He was trying to make a joke, but it came out completely serious. Taking a deep breath, Peter pushed open the door to his bedroom and allowed the sunlight through.

* * *

Olivia had felt the presence of someone else in the room but chalked it up to Walter checking on her. She knew her back was to the door and her arm was at her side, covering her big belly, that way Walter would assume she was asleep…well she was asleep. She was still dreaming of Peter and the child she was about to have. She was dreaming of seeing him again and hearing him laughing, she wanted him with her. She missed him so much.

* * *

Peter moved closer to the bed, Olivia's back to him and he sighed, her long blonde hair was staring him in the face, the curve of her hip and the way her arm fit in perfectly. A few more steps and he was at the side of the bed and just watching her face. Sitting slowly he placed a hand on her shoulder and leant down to whisper in her ear, "Livia, baby wake up…" She moved her shoulder, almost as if she was trying to get his hand off her, she was asleep. He leaned in a little close, bringing his legs up onto the bed and he buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, his hand still resting on her shoulder, stroking her arm up and down gently.

Walter and Astrid watched what was going on, honestly just waiting to see the reaction from Peter when he noticed the big belly. And it didn't take long.

Olivia moved around in Peter's arms, bringing her backside and grinding it into his already forming erection, Peter did all he could to cover the groan she forced from him. "Mmm, Peter…" hearing her say his name was going to send him over the edge and he whispered hers back, "My Livia. Wake up baby…" He felt her head rise and slowly swing around and come to face him, her eyes half open from sleep. She watched him suspiciously, glancing over his shoulder at Walter and Astrid, who both had tears in their eyes, and then back at Peter who hadn't taken his eyes off her face. "Hi…" Was all he could say with a giant smile.

Olivia still hadn't spoken, she didn't know if she was dreaming or if he was really there. "Peter?" she questioned and watched his smile grow even more. "Hiya sweetheart" he laughed gently when she turned a little more and crushed her lips onto his. There was no waiting, they both wanted and needed to feel each other, it had been 4 or 5 months since they had seen each other and so much had happened that the other didn't know about. Olivia's front was still facing away from him, her behind still pressing into his ever growing erection. Peter's hand's brushed down her arm and onto her side and then over her stomach…her large, baby bump stomach. He pulled away harshly and gently forced her to turn around and face him fully.

Shocked at the sight of a very pregnant Olivia Dunham, he jumped off the bed and stared at her. "Peter?" Her voice was hurt, and if he had looked up and away from her stomach he would have seen the tears in her eyes. "You're…?" it was a stupid thing to say but he didn't know what else to do. She watched him, her heart breaking as she watched different emotions flash over his eyes but what she didn't expect was for him to pull her from the bed and into his arms, crushing his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Once they pulled away, Olivia had tears running down her cheeks and his weren't far behind. "You're home?" It was a whisper and when he nodded and cried more. The embrace was forceful, passionate and loving, they were forgetting everything that was going on. "Baby, I love you so much…please don't be mad at me…" He pull away from her gently and turned away.

He left the room for a few moments before returning with his son. Olivia's eyes widened when she saw him and as Peter came closer, her hand went to cover her mouth. "I swear to you Olivia, I had no idea she was pregnant. I went back there and she turned up with him but he is my son and I couldn't leave him alone. I looked after him everyday and he was the only reason I ever saw her. When she dropped him off and picked him up." Peter tired to explain to Olivia but she was too focused on the small child in his arms. Slowly his son opened his eyes and blinked, looking between Peter and Olivia and back at Peter before reaching out and trying to grab on to some of Peter's shirt. "Livia, baby, this is…"

"…Aaron." Her voice shocked and Peter looked up and watch her closely. She reached for the young boy and smiled before placing her hand on her stomach and rubbing gently, "Our little girl…That must make this our little girl. It looks like we both have new for each other. I'd say congratulations your going to be a father but you already are." She laughed gently and felt her baby move, her baby girl move. "How did you know…?" Was all Peter could say but she just smiled and brought him in for a long deep kiss.

**I had trouble with this chapter so please let me know how it went :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK so this is the last chapter ****L** **but I promise I have another fic in the works as well as my High school fic (please read it if you haven't haha aren't I terrible?) Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 10 **

Astrid had taken both Walter and Aaron to the market, one because she hadn't been able to put the child down since Peter had let her hold him, two because she knew that he and Olivia needed to talk and having a child around trying to grab Peter's attention every two minutes wouldn't be a great idea. So she had taken them both and left Peter and Olivia alone in the house.

Olivia watched them go, rubbing her seven and a half month pregnant belly, hearing Peter's voice from the kitchen asking her about some tea. Her hand stopped moving when she felt her little girl kick against it. "Come now baby, you're ok." She whispered while walking slowly back into the kitchen and smiling, seeing Peter grabbing things like he had never left. "You're really home?" She asked after a few minutes of silence only to have him turn around and face her, dropping the tea bag on the table. "Olivia, I am always going to be here with you and I'm sorry that I haven't been. I missed you so much." He whispered as he came to stand in front of her, taking her hands and holding them close. "I missed you too Peter."

* * *

Sitting down at the table, each with a cup of tea, they were silent for a moment, unsure of what to say to one another, but Peter was the one who broke the silence, not so much by what he said but what he did. Moving his chair along the tiles to come to be sitting beside Olivia, he placed his hand on her thigh. He wanted to touch her stomach, their baby girl but didn't really know if Olivia was going to let him, but as if reading his mind, she reached for his hand and brought it to her belly. "Hey baby, daddy is here." She smiled as Peter's hand rubbed gently against her stomach. "My baby…" Peter and Olivia both laughed when she kicked against his hand.

"Our little Elizabeth…" Olivia whispered when she felt the baby kick. Peter's head shot up to look Olivia in the eye before smiling and leaning in, giving Olivia the lightest of kisses, "Elizabeth…" he repeated, loving the sound of his mother's name for the baby. Elizabeth kicked once again and Olivia had a though. "Peter say something to her again…" they waited to see what would happen if Peter spoke again, he leaned down closer, placed a small kiss on Olivia's belly and whispered, "You better look exactly like your mother. Know that I will love you, just as much as I love your mother." Peter looked up to see Olivia giggling. Raising an eye brow at her she smiled, "and as much as you love your son…she is moving and kicking quiet hard. Our little Elizabeth." The silence that stretched between them was beautiful, both thinking about their little girl and what a family of four was actually going to be like.

Peter straightened up but kept his hand on her stomach, "Livia, how did you know about Aaron?" Olivia stayed silent for a moment, thinking about the best way to tell him that she had had vision of him, and their children. Figuring the best thing to say was the truth she began her story, Peter listening to every little thing. "Well I would have dreams and visions of you and a baby, sometimes they were just of the kids, always one boy and one girl. You held him in your arms and said him name once, that's how I knew and that's also how I knew that this baby, was going to be a girl." She rubbed her stomach once more, trying to calm the somersaults that Elizabeth was doing now that daddy was back.

Peter nodded and thought back to his time over on the other side. Taking her hand in his and kissing the top, he spoke, "Baby, while I was gone I would have dreams about you as well. There was one where a little girl and boy were chasing each other down a hall. One where you were holding a baby. I remember one that scared me so much. I was in my apartment and I collapsed, your name being the only thing I remember. I felt scared and angry but it wasn't me…I was so scared something had happened to you…"

Olivia looked down at their hands between them before blowing out a steady stream of breath, she looked back up at him, both their smiles missing. "Peter, when I found out I was pregnant, I was in trouble. The baby was having a reaction to the cortexiphan…" Olivia sat back in her seat, bringing her hands with her but Peter still sat forward, watching her, suddenly panicked. "I was really sick, vomiting up blood, I passed out a few times, when the baby was in distress, I would be feeling the pain. I was so scared that something would happen, that I would lose the last thing I had of you. The doctor still can't tell me if the distress has caused any long lasting effects on her…" Olivia dropped her head once more, trying to keep her tears down, fidgeting with her hands, unsure of what to actually think or say or do.

"Livia, I am so sorry. I had no idea, if I did…" She smiled back up at him and leaned forward, covering his lips with hers gently. "Peter its ok. I'm ok now and I have a feeling so is she. You are here and that's what I have been wishing for." Peter pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bringing her so she was sitting on his lap. "I am so sorry you went through all of this on your own." She shook her head against his shoulder, "Peter, you were always with me." Peter still couldn't get enough of the feeling of having her back in his arms, he never wanted to let her go but baby had a different idea, not liking the fact that she was squashed between Peter and Olivia, decided to give Peter a sharp kick in the side. Pulling away Peter laughed at Olivia's face, who felt the full force of the kick. Rubbing her stomach, Olivia whispered, "Come now baby, that's not fair…" She looked back up to Peter and noticed the strange look he was giving her.

Olivia laughed before kissing him gently and speaking, "She wants to know where you have been. And why you are back…" she looked back up into Peter's eyes and noticed that they had dropped with sadness, "…Peter what happened?" She waited for a moment, his forehead had dropped to hers and his eyes slipped closed, thinking back to what had happened over there. He sighed once more and swallowed hard. "Livia…she…Walternate and she had blackmailed me into staying, she told me that he would use Aaron in the machine if I went anywhere. I stayed because I was scared for him. There was an explosion at Liberty Island. He died in the explosion but not before putting a bullet in her, he called her a loose end. God, how did things get so screwed up?" He dropped his head to her shoulder once more, small tears had found their way down her eyes, no child should live without their mother, she should know.

She placed her hand on his cheek and raised his face to hers, "Peter, you are here now and he is safe. Why do you think we were able to see those things when we weren't together?" She eyed him, unsure as to if he would even know the answer to that question. He just smiled back at her, "I guess we really do belong together." He laughed gently, but knew that one day soon, he would ask Walter about it, but right now he didn't care at all.

Peter pulled her back down into a fierce kiss, wanting nothing more than to forget everything and just be with her. Nothing mattered in that moment and neither of them heard the front door open, but this time not only did three people come through the door, but four more had followed. Peter held her closer, letting their tongues battle for the first time in almost eight months, the cold of the engagement ring sliding across Peter's cheek brought him back to reality and he pulled away from the kiss, grabbed her hand and ran a gentle kiss over the ring.

"So are you still getting married?" Walter's voice broke through both their thoughts and their heads snapped up. Peter smiled back at the group, which now consisted of Astrid, Walter, a still sleeping Aaron, Lincoln, Charlie, Broyles and Elizabeth. He felt Olivia stiffen in his arms when she looked at the group in front of her. Slowly Olivia rose from her seat on Peter's lap, three of the seven standing in the group gasped at seeing her pregnant stomach. Peter rose with her, taking her hand and smiling. "Livia, I'd like you to meet my mother, Elizabeth Bishop…mom, this is _my_ Olivia Dunham." Peter held out his hand for his mother to come closer, tears had already formed in her eyes. "Olivia, my son loves you so much. Please take care of him." Olivia smiled back at Elizabeth, taking her hand and placing it on her stomach. "I would like to introduce you, all of you, to Elizabeth Marilyn Bishop."

Sniffs could be heard from the group. Walter had tears streaking down his face, Astrid as well. Dropping Peter's hand, Elizabeth's as well Olivia stepped closer to the group. Her eyes never leaving the small child that was asleep in Astrid's arms. She reached out and took him from her, cradling him closer. Silently she walked away from the confused group, trusting that she would be able to look after him, Peter took a step towards his mother, bringing her into a loving hug. As he hugged her close, he looked up towards Charlie and Lincoln, "Thank you so much, both of you. You brought me back home and to her. Thank you so very, very much."

Elizabeth shook in his arms as a sob escaped her throat, Peter held her close, telling her that she wasn't leaving him again and he wanted her to stay. The worlds were in balance once again and it didn't matter if she stayed. Astrid and Walter had taken a seat on the couch, him crying and her holding him. Broyles had taken to talking to Charlie and Lincoln, one to thank them for bringing him home and the other asking if they'd like to stay and join with their Fringe Division. After both had nodded and agreed, Walter's voice brought them back to reality. "Peter, would you like to see the baby's room?" A small smile settled on Peter's face as he thought that they had actually set up the baby's room already, nodding to Walter, he was lead upstairs, Elizabeth in toe. Walking slowly up to the closed door, Walter stepped aside, motioning for Peter to go inside on his own. Letting the door swing open gently he took a step into the room, looking around he found the cot and change table set up, ready for use. Olivia sat in the corner, Aaron against her chest, his eyes wide open and smiling up at her, reaching for her hair that hung over her shoulders.

Smiling widely at her, Peter came closer, she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even know he was there. Elizabeth and Walter waited just inside the door, watching them, while Lincoln, having fallen in love with the child, watched on from the door way. "You look so much like your father…" she whispered before yawning, suddenly feeling overly tired, the rocking chair had always been able to make her sleep when she couldn't. A small giggle, a yawn and stretch of the arms pulled 'aws' from the small group watching on. Olivia looked up to find them watching her and then back down at Aaron who had snuggled deeply into her chest, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly. Peter came to sit on the side of the rocking chair, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. Kissing the top of her head he whispered, "I love you baby." Olivia closed her eyes and let the tears finally fall. He was home and she was never letting go.

**Thanks for keeping up with this! Please review and I should have more coming soon, if anyone is interested! :D**


End file.
